Savin' You, Savin' Me
by anglstrmoon
Summary: Sam and Daniel talk after he comes back, after the end of Threads...


Name: Savin' You, Savin' Me

Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I wouldn't have massive school loans… They belong to the nice people of MGM, Brad Wright, Robert Cooper…

Feedback: I would appreciate it, love it, crave it.. Feed me baby!

Categories: Pre-romance, friendship

Rating: K

Keywords: Daniel/Sam

Spoilers: Season 8 - Threads

A/N: Thanks to Tina for being my beta! You rule!!

Daniel was walking down the hall to Sam's lab. His thoughts were filled with the conversation he just had with Jack about what happened to Jacob/Selmac. Jack figured Daniel was the best person to talk to Sam about what was going on in her life.

When Daniel arrived at the door of her lab, he noticed that she was just sitting at the table in the middle of the lab, not doing anything. He didn't want to startle her, so he knocked lightly on the door frame. Sam looked up at him.

"Daniel, hey come in."

Daniel walked in and sat down opposite of Sam.

"So Sam, how are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess. You heard about my father?"

"I did. Are you ok?"

Sam looked at Daniel for a moment then turned her attention to something on her table. She didn't know what to say to him. On one hand all she wanted to do was spill her guts about everything that happened while he was gone. On the other hand, she knew that this wasn't the place or time to do so.

Daniel could see the inner fight that Sam was having. He hoped that he could get her to open up and talk to him. But he could see that she didn't want to do it on base, so he brought up an idea.

"Sam, listen. Why don't you go home? I'll come by in about 2 hours with Chinese food and beer and we'll talk then."

Sam thought about it for a moment. "Ok. I'll see you in a bit."

Daniel was satisfied enough for now and left Sam to her own thoughts.

Sam looked around her lab one more time before heading to the locker room to change.

2 Hrs later

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked up at Sam. He didn't even realize that she had opened the door. A blush crept up his cheeks, "Oh Hi! I come with food." Daniel held out the bag of Chinese.

Sam smiled and shook her head. "Come on in Daniel. I was wondering if you were going to stay out there all day." She walked into the kitchen, knowing that Daniel would follow her.

Sam took the food and Daniel got 2 bottles of beer and set them on the table. The two sat and enjoyed a comfortable dinner. Afterwards, they moved into the living room. Daniel sat on the couch while Sam sat in an oversized chair.

Neither of them knew how to start the conversation, but they knew it had to be done. So Daniel decided to start.

"So tell me about what happened on the planet?"

"Well, we called in the Tok'ra and my dad came." Sam didn't continue and Daniel could see that there were tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "Teal'C and Bratac along with some other Jaffa were in orbit above the planet, waiting for Baal. The other Jaffa stayed on the planet while Dad and I tried to get the device. Well, there was a door that we needed opened. It had ancient written all over it. So I got all of your journals that had translations in it, and took them with me.

"At first, it didn't make sense, like some of the words didn't fit, but I took another look at the wall and noticed there were places that were shaped like circles, that needed to be turned up side down. Finally we got into the room. We had to configure the machine to destroy the replicators. It took us awhile, but we got it done, with some help from Baal."

"Baal? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds strange. He also explained to me how to fix the DHD to get it to dial all the stargates in the galaxy at once. So we did. But what was really strange is that there was a moment at the end where I thought we weren't going to get it done in time, but then the most remarkable thing happened. It's like the replicators just froze. It was only for like 10-15 seconds, but it happened. And apparently that didn't just happen were we where, it happened to all of them."

"Yeah, I know about that."

"You do?"

"Yeah and I'll explain why. You know that I just disappeared off of the ship?"

"Yeah, we had no clue what happened to you."

"Well, I got kidnapped by replicator Sam. She learned from your thoughts that I was ascended and that I had knowledge from that time and I couldn't access it. Well she decided that she was going to probe my mind."

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Daniel. This happened because of me."

Daniel got up and walked over to her. He bent down so he was at eye level with her. He took her hands into his. "It is not your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself for it. Fifth took you and made a copy of you. I don't blame you for her and what she did to me. I don't and you shouldn't either."

"But Daniel, please…"

"No Sam. It's not your fault. So while she was in my mind, trying to find the information that was left from the ancients; I got into hers and figured out how to control the replicators. From what I have been told, I was able to stop the replicators for a bit. I'm glad that I was able to help you.

"As Rep. Sam tried to get into my mind, I learned how to unlock the knowledge. I think if I try hard enough I'll be able to do."

"That's great Daniel" Sam got up and quickly gave Daniel a hug which he returned.

"Sam, she killed me. I know that you guys thought that I was offered ascension again because I was in her ship when it fell apart, but no. She stabbed me, with a really big knife. I mean a huge one. I wasn't even alive when the ship fell apart, so."

"Oh god Daniel! I was so worried when that happened. I thought that you were alive on the ship, I was so worried. So much has happened while you were gone. I don't even know where to start."

"Well start with your dad."

"He didn't look that good while we were working on the device. I asked him about it, but he blew it off. When he ended up in the infirmary, he finally told me that Selmac wasn't doing well, and neither was he. Then he just died. I wished you were there with me Daniel. I could have used your support. Jack tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. Before he died, dad kept asking me about my wedding to Pete and how the plans were going.

"I started having second thoughts about the whole thing with Pete. It started with him talking about buying a house. I couldn't do it Daniel. The next thing I know, we broke up. But I have to say, I don't think I'm that upset about it. At first I was, but then I got to thinking about everything.

"Daniel I wished you were here when all of this happened. Then you showed up at the SGC, I was so happy. I wanted to run and hug you, but then I noticed that you weren't exactly dressed for that." Sam lowered her eyes to the floor, trying to hide the grin on her face.

A blush started to rising on Daniel's face at that comment. "Sam, you know that wasn't a choice I made."

Sam took one of Daniel's hands in hers. "I know Daniel. But you have to admit, it was pretty damn funny. At least you ended up in Jack's office and not in the briefing room or gate room. You would have given everyone a show." She winked at him before getting up to get more drinks from the kitchen.

Sam threw the bottles away and grabbed 2 more from the fridge. She paused a moment before going back into the living room watching Daniel flipping through some magazines she had sitting on the table. Sam couldn't believe what she said to him, she knows she should have been more embarrassed than she was.

Sam shook her head to prevent her thoughts from going down a road she knew they shouldn't, grabbing the beer she headed back in to sit with Daniel.

"Daniel." She said gently, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, hey; Sorry, I was just thinking about some things."

"What kind of things?"

"Everything that has happened recently. Did you know that after I was killed and on the verge of ascending I meet some others, including Anubis?"

"What?! No one did anything to stop him?"

"No. The ancients don't get involved in our business. They just ignored him while he was there. Hell, they also ignored me. But I did find out something interesting. Apparently Oma didn't only help me ascend, she also helped Anubis."

Sam's eyes widen at this comment. "She helped him ascend. And now, knowing what he has done and is doing, she still won't do anything to stop him."

"I know Sam, it doesn't make sense. I'm afraid that if anything bigger than Anubis comes up, we will not be able to count on help from the Ancients."

"Yeah, but what can we do. It seems lately that all of our allies are turning on us."

Daniel looked at Sam and knew that she was talking about the Tok'ra and what happened with her dad. He shifted down the couch so he was sitting next to Sam and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be here when you needed me Sam. I really wish that I was here for you."

Sam laid her head on Daniel shoulder. "I know Daniel, I'm just happy that you came back to us. I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back. I lost dad and broke up with Pete, but I held on to the idea that you still might be alive. I have never been happier to see you in the 8 years that I've known you, besides finding you on Vis Uban of course."

"Of course."

The two sat in silence for awhile, each in their own thoughts.

"He knew that he and Selmak were dieing. They knew and when I asked about it, he lied to me telling me he was just tired. Then all of a sudden he dies. The whole time before he died, all he asked about was the wedding. I just kept deflecting them because I was having second thoughts. I kept thinking we were rushing things, and then he went and bought a house, without even asking me."

"How did you feel about that Sam?"

Sam lifted her head from Daniel's shoulder. "I felt betrayed, rushed into something that I wasn't sure that I wanted."

"So you broke up with him because you knew you weren't ready for that next step."

"I just couldn't marry him feeling and knowing that I wasn't fully committed to having a life with him."

Daniel took hold of her hands, whiling turning his body so he could face her. "No matter what you think or what other people tell you, I think you made the right decision regarding Pete."

"I know Daniel, but I think that some people are looking at me and wonder why I do what I do. I mean, hell I wonder about my decisions some of the time."

"Sam," Daniel lightly grabbed her chin so he could talk to her while looking her in the eye. "No matter what people say and think. It is your life, and I know you make your choices how you think you should. So keep following your heart, and I'm sure that everything will turn out ok in the end."

Sam threw her arms around Daniel. "Thanks so much Dan, this helped a lot."

They sat like that for while, Sam playing with the hairs at the nape of Daniel's neck while Daniel ran a hand through her hair. After a bit, Sam backed out of the hug.

"So, you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"I have the perfect movie." With that, Sam headed over to her DVD collection.

Daniel stayed on the couch, watching Sam with a smile on his face. He knew everything would be ok and that no matter what happen in the future, they would face it together.


End file.
